


Fallen Children

by Avaari



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: an undertale fanmix for your journey under mt. ebott. a collection of undertale fansongs





	Fallen Children

**FALLEN CHILDREN:**  an undertale fanmix for your journey under mt. ebott. a collection of undertale fansongs

[[youtube](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fplaylist%3Flist%3DPLlT70ZldqVAVYiEMyFeJBtO_JK98iOb4S&t=NmE2ZTViZWIzZGViOTEyZjQxMjRmOGZhMmJjMjMzMjljMGNiOWQ3MixLQzZVUlVVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140747710920%2Ffallenchildren&m=0)] 

> **I.** _adrisaurus_  - HOME |  **II.** _khtll13_  - WATERFALL + SPEAR OF JUSTICE |  **III.** _adrisaurus_  - SPIDER DANCE |  **IV.** _radixmusic_  - STRONGER MONSTERS REMIX |  **V.** _groundbreaking_  - BOUND TO FALL (PACIFIST) |  **VI.** _palogy_  - KING IN THE MOUNTAIN |  **VII.** _mandopony_  - CHARA |  **VIII.** _radixmusic_  - BATTLE AGAINST A TRUE HERO |  **IX.** _groundbreaking_  - BOUND TO FALL (VIOLENT) |  **X.** _adrisaurus_  - MEGALOVANIA |  **XI.** _annapantsu_  - STRONGER THAN YOU (FRISK) |  **XII.** _lucariofool_  - STRONGER THAN YOU (SANS & CHARA) |  **XIII.** _tryhardninja_  - MERCY OR GENOCIDE |  **XIV.** _silva hound ft. mandopony_  - SERIAL DREAMER |  **XV.** _madame macabre_  - UNDER THE VEIL |  **XVI.** _marvyankap_  - LEGENDS ♥ TALES |  **XVII.** _radixmusic_  - HOPES AND DREAMS |  **XVIII.** _mandopony_  - FADE AWAY

* * *

 

resources: [fanart](http://mnstrcndy.tumblr.com/post/138847465959/no-going-back-for-you-now) by [@mnstrcndy](https://tmblr.co/mNWpKOv040uYrxQQM8s10og) (seriously do yourself a favour and check out their undertale art, all of it is gorgeous)


End file.
